Charmed season 9
by neonninja99
Summary: Hello my fellow fanfic readers, my story is going to be the life of the Charmed Ones after the last episode of Charmed, I hope you enjoy, it is not going to be much different than the show. if you want to know more then you'll have to read it,. I will take ideas about how to continue it via reviews. thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Charmed**

**Season 9 Episode 1**

**The Love of a Lost Sister**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the wonderful thing called Charmed and I am not saying it again.**

_Previously on Charmed…_

Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Mathews, the two youngest Charmed Ones, sat at the dining room table of the Halliwell Manor chatting as the oldest living Charmed One, Piper Halliwell, sat the legendary Book of Shadows on the table in front of them.

Paige: Don't tell me we have to go fight a demon.

Piper: No, I don't think we'll have to do that any time soon.

Phoebe: Then what's with the book?

Piper: Well I think we should write everything down. Everything that happened, everything we want the future generations to know, so we can pass down the book like it was passed down to us.

_You may have thought this was the end for the Charmed Ones, but it is far from it._

The three charmed sisters walked up to the attic talking about all their adventures being the Charmed Ones.

Paige: Remember when there the demon sprits all over the Manor and they kept moving your stuff Piper?

Piper: Yes, it was very irritating.

Paige: But then out of nowhere Pheebs starts chanting.

Phoebe: Then that lead to me getting attacked which hurt by the way.

The girls walked into the attic with the Book of Shadows and Piper places it on it podium.

Paige: You know we may never need the book again.

Piper (places her hand on the front of the closed book(Sad)): Yeah I know.

Phoebe: A normal life just like you always wanted right Piper?

Piper (sad): Just like I always wanted.

Paige (walks up to Piper and places a hand on her shoulder): Are you alright Piper?

Piper (walks away from Paige and around the podium, looking around): Something isn't right here.

As Piper said this behind a stack of cardboard boxes the girls saw a trail of whitelighter orbs, as if someone just orbed out.

Phoebe (Weirded out): What was that?

The girls walk towards the boxes.

Paige: Was someone watching us?

Piper (walks over to the book): Well I am going to find out. (Shouts to the sky) Any help?

The book of shadows flips to the spell to summon the dead. Both Paige and Phoebe join their sister in summoning either Grams or their mother. Once the five candles were placed in a circle the girls began to chant.

Charmed Ones: Hear these words, hear my cry. Spirit from the other side. Come to me I summon thee. Cross now the Great Divide.

Once the spell was finished both Grams aka Penelope Halliwell or Penny and the girls' mother Patricia Halliwell or Patty appeared in a bright white light.

Piper (Seriously): Anyone going to explain why someone was watching us.

Grams: Don't we get a hello girl.

Paige: Hi Grams.

Phoebe: Hi Mom.

Piper still looks at them waiting for an answer.

Grams: Okay straight to the point then. (Into the sky) You may come down now!

A swirl of white orbs comes from the ceiling and forms into a whitelighter with jet black hair and silver-blue eyes she looks like Prue but differently at the same time.

Whitelighter: Hello.

Piper (impatient): Who are you and why were you watching us?

Whitelighter: Calm down Piper, (looks to Grams and Patty) Can I take it off.

Patty: You should probably explain a little first dear.

Whitelighter: But how?

Piper (Impatient): Can someone please explain to us.

Whitelighter: Okay, Piper I am going to need you to be calm about this.

Piper (irritated): Just tell us what is going on!

Whitelighter: Fine.

The whitelighter sighs, snaps her fingers and is engulfed in bright white orbs.

Phoebe (shocked): Prue!

Prue: Yeah, hi.

Piper (Angrily): WHAT IS GOING ON HERE! (A tear slides down her face) You know what I can't do this.

Piper runs out of the attic and Paige runs after her leaving the rest of them standing there shocked.

Paige (Worried) (Grabs Pipers wrist): Piper wait.

Piper (crying): Paige, leave me alone. Please leave me alone.

Paige: I know how you feel. Remember when I saw my parents again, but this time since they allowed you to see her as a whitelighter she'll be able to stay.

Prue (walks up behind them): Thank you Paige, for being there for our sisters and I am glad I get to know you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Charmed**

**Season 9 Episode 2**

**The Angry Stupid Elders**

_Previously on Charmed…_

Piper: Something isn't right here.

As Piper said this behind a stack of cardboard boxes the girls saw a trail of whitelighter orbs, as if someone just orbed out.

Phoebe: What was that?

The girls walk towards the boxes.

Paige: Was someone watching us?

Phoebe: Prue!

Prue: Yeah, hi.

Piper: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE! I can't do this.

Piper runs out of the attic and Paige runs after her leaving the rest of them standing there shocked.

Paige: Piper wait.

Piper: Paige, leave me alone. Please leave me alone.

Paige: I know how you feel. Remember when I saw my parents again, but this time since they allowed you to see her as a whitelighter she'll be able to stay.

Prue: Thank you Paige, for being there for our sisters and I am glad I get to know you.

_NOW…_

A male voice from behind Prue, Paige and Piper on the stairs: Not so fast Prue.

At the sound of his voice the three girls turn around and everyone ran out of the attic.

Paige (Shocked): Kyle!

Kyle (angry): Prue you were not supposed to contact you sisters! (Calms down) You agreed now both you and Andy…

Phoebe (cuts off Kyle): Andy… Andy's a whitelighter?

Kyle (irritated): If you would let me finish, yes both of them are whitelighters but now they broke the rules and must be recycled.

A blue portal in the shape of a triquetra appeared where the front doors of the Halliwell Manor would be. A girl with jet black hair and emerald green eyes came rushing out of the portal.

Girl (stern): You cannot take Prue anywhere!

Kyle: Who are you to over throw my authority?

Girl: My name is Primrose Madison and I am from the future where you don't exist. The magical world depends on the power of four. You take Prue you ruin our chances in the future to stop the source of all evil.

Kyle (Angry): I do not care about you 'Future Knowledge' Prue broke the rules now she must pay for it.

Primrose: You do that and you mark the fate of not only the magical world but the fate of the whole world including the stupid Elders.

Kyle (really angry): How dare you disgrace the Elders.

Everyone just sat back and watched as Primrose's turned from a peaceful green to a deadly black.

Primrose: How dare I really, I didn't disgrace the Elders you guy do that all by you self (Kyle was about to say something) you have never helped me or my family so don't even try that bullshit I don't care!

Kyle (to the sky): I need help!

At saying this four Elders orbed in.

Odin (calm): Why don't you go back to your time and we can get on with our business here?

Primrose (still angry): Never! I am not going back there until he is good.

Sandra: Who is good?

Primrose: Crap!

Piper (spoke up from the background): Are you saying my son is still evil in your future?

Primrose: Not if I can help it. And if you guys take Prue and Andy I won't be here to stop Wyatt from becoming evil and show him his powers are stronger if used for good.

Odin: Sorry, but rules are rules.

Odin walks over to where Prue stands between Paige and Piper.

Primrose: Touch her and you will regret it.

Odin still goes to grab Prue.

Primrose (a lightning bolt came out of her finger tips and hit Odin on the arm): That is only a warning.

Sandra (shocked): But that is a power of the Elders. There is only two ways you can get that you either have to be an Elder or be a warlock and kill one.

Odin (turns around and looks at Primrose in the eyes): There is no way you are and Elder so you killed one of us (angry) you will return to your time and you will return your powers you stole.

Primrose (eyes return to normal (calm)): I did not kill one of my own though kill you has been tempting, I was born as an Elder.

Kyle: That isn't possible it is against the…

Primrose (interrupted): Rules yeah and so was Paige but look some rules are meant to be broken. Now leave before I regret it.

Kyle: Just get her!

The five Elders run for Prue as Primrose closes her eyes and every one of the five Elders orb away.

Paige: Where are they?

Primrose: Don't worry Paige I just orbed them back up to the heaven (to the sky) if you know what's good for you you'll stay there.


	3. Authors Note

Hello everyone thanks for the reviews i just wanted to in form you that i have a poll up for the last chapter asking who you want primrose to be in relation to the charmed ones i would be extremely helpful if you checked that out and gave me your opinion so i can continue the story thank you and have an amazing day.


	4. Chapter 3

**Charmed**

**Season 9 Episode 3**

**Future Consequences **

_Previously on Charmed…_

Phoebe: Prue!

Prue: Yeah, hi.

Piper: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE! I can't do this.

Piper runs out of the attic and Paige runs after her leaving the rest of them standing there shocked.

Paige: Piper wait.

Piper: Paige, leave me alone. Please leave me alone.

Paige: I know how you feel. Remember when I saw my parents again, but this time since they allowed you to see her as a whitelighter she'll be able to stay.

Prue: Thank you Paige, for being there for our sisters and I am glad I get to know you.

Paige: Kyle!

Kyle: Prue you were not supposed to contact you sisters! (Calms down) You agreed now both you and Andy…

Phoebe: Andy… Andy's a whitelighter?

A blue portal in the shape of a triquetra appeared where the front doors of the Halliwell Manor would be. A girl with jet black hair and emerald green eyes came rushing out of the portal.

Girl: You cannot take Prue anywhere!

Kyle: Who are you to over throw my authority?

Girl: My name is Primrose Madison and I am from the future where you don't exist. The magical world depends on the power of four. You take Prue you ruin our chances in the future to stop the source of all evil.

Primrose: I am not going back there until he is good.

Sandra: Who is good?

Primrose: Crap!

Piper: Are you saying my son is still evil in your future?

Odin: There is no way you are and Elder so you killed one of us (angry) you will return to your time and you will return your powers you stole.

Primrose: I did not kill one of my own though kill you has been tempting, I was born as an Elder.

The five Elders run for Prue as Primrose closes her eyes and every one of the five Elders orb away.

Paige: Where are they?

Primrose: Don't worry Paige I just orbed them back up to the heaven if you know what's good for you you'll stay there.

_NOW…_

Piper: Who are you really?

Primrose: I was not lying my real name is Primrose but my family calls my Rose or Rosie.

Piper: You know that's not what I meant.

Primrose: Future consequences Piper you know the drill you went through the same thing with Chris.

Paige: you know what happened with Chris.

Primrose: Yeah, he is the one who taught me the spell to come here and his favourite words. But sorry really can't tell you.

Piper: I am going to make sure he grows up never hearing those words if it is the last thing I do.

Primrose: We'll you can try it is actually Prue who taught Chrissy that.

Phoebe: Chrissy?

Primrose: Sorry mine and my cousins nick name for him.

Leo, Chris and Wyatt appear in a swirl of blue and white orbs.

Leo: What's going on? Who is she?

Primrose: Don't worry Leo I won't try to get rid of you like Chris did.

Leo (confused): Okay?

Prue: Her name is Primrose.

Leo: Hey Prue, aren't you going to in trouble for this?

Prue: Already did, Primrose saved me though.

Piper: Wait you knew?

Leo: Yeah sorry, she came to magic school frantic yesterday, what did you expect me to do?

Piper (takes Chris from Leo's arms while giving Leo a death stare): Hey Buddy, (looks down to Wyatt who is by her feet) I would like you two to meet your auntie Prue.

Wyatt (waves): Hi.

Prue (kneels down to Wyatt's level): Hey buddy, you are getting so big.

Wyatt (hugs Piper's leg): Thank you.

The old grandfather clock struck 4 o'clock.

Piper (giving Chris to Prue): I am going to make a reunion dinner.

Phoebe (As Piper left to go to the kitchen): What about Dad?

Piper: Call him and invite him to dinner.

Paige: We are going to give Victor a heart attack.

As Paige said this they headed off to the living room to ketch up on old times. When everyone was seated and talking a scream came from the kitchen.

Piper (everyone rushed in): Demon!

Primrose flicked her wrist and they demon went up in flames.

Phoebe: Whoa, isn't that the …

Primrose (cut off Phoebe): Same power as Piper, yes, but more advanced.

Paige: Earlier you said you were born an Elder, does that mean that one of your parents was an Elder?

Primrose: Not necessarily, in my time everything is a drastic action some of us Elders were born an Elder because if you were meant to be an Elder you were born one so you can be trained.

Leo: Are you saying innocent children are taken from their homes to be trained to face my son.

Primrose: wait how did you know he was evil in my future I only told the sisters.

Leo: I don't know really, it is kind of weird like a sixth sense.

Primrose: And you know why i can't tell you more.

Phoebe: Yes, we get it ...

Paige & Phoebe: Future consequences!

**Important authors note:**** I hope this answers some questions as to how she is an elder and all, if you have any more questions please pretty please tell me and i will try to get them answered. No matter how mean you put you opinion in a review i will take what you think but afterwords if you really hate my story please don't ruin it for others and move on to something of your own liking. Please i beg with all my being _please check out my Poll_ on who Primrose secretly is! Thank you and Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 4 & 5

**Charmed **

**Season 9 Episode 4**

**A Connection Made Between War heroes **

**Important!:**** This is a special chapter for all those Canadians celebrating On July 1****st**** it is two in one so enjoy.**

_Previously on Charmed…_

Paige: Kyle!

Kyle: Prue you were not supposed to contact you sisters! (Calms down) You agreed now both you and Andy…

Phoebe: Andy… Andy's a whitelighter?

Girl: My name is Primrose Madison and I am from the future where you don't exist. The magical world depends on the power of four. You take Prue you ruin our chances in the future to stop the source of all evil.

Primrose: I am not going back there until he is good.

Sandra: Who is good?

Primrose: Crap!

Piper: Are you saying my son is still evil in your future?

Paige: Earlier you said you were born an Elder, does that mean that one of your parents was an Elder?

Primrose: Not necessarily, in my time everything is a drastic action some of us Elders were born an Elder because if you were meant to be an Elder you were born one so you can be trained.

Leo: Are you saying innocent children are taken from their homes to be trained to face my son.

Primrose: wait how did you know he was evil in my future I only told the sisters.

Leo: I don't know really, it is kind of weird like a sixth sense.

_Now…_

Piper: You said that you couldn't tell us, but what can't you tell us?

Primrose: If I could tell you we wouldn't be having this conversation, would we?

At saying this Primrose stormed off in a huff as a tear slid down her face leaving everyone shocked.

Leo: I am going to take the boys upstairs to have a N-A-P. (He kissed Piper) Talk to her please.

Leo went back to get the boys from the living room from where they left them to see what was wrong with Piper.

Phoebe: I couldn't get a read off her feelings at all but I know this something is going to happen and we need to know what before it happens.

Prue: I want to talk to her alone first.

After being quiet for so long Prue left to go find the upset time traveller.

Prue (As she knocked on the door of the spare bedroom): Honey are you okay, can I come in?

Primrose (crying): Go ahead this is your house too.

Prue opens the door to find a teenaged girl in distress sitting on the bed with her head on her knees.

Prue (Calm and gentle): Are you going to tell me what happened or happens?

Primrose (sniffed): I can't it is against the rules. (she looked up to look into Prue Silver-blue eyes like the ones of her own.

Prue (tries to smile and moves a piece of Primrose's hair out of her face): So is me being her, so screw the damn rules!

As Prue said this Primrose allowed herself to show a small smile.

Prue: That is a good girl, how old are you any ways?

Primrose: fifteen.

Prue: Wow, you are so smart and still so young. You have been through too much for a girl of fifteen, so you going to tell me what happens?

Primrose: Okay, (she leans into Prue who is sitting to her right) Well, a while ago Paige met Henry like before she got her powers back.

Prue: What, what do you mean?

Primrose: Well, the Elders erased both Paige's and Henry's memories of their time with each other. Well they had a baby, when they lost their memories the Elders placed the baby with parent that never knew and will never know magic and well her parents died last month and she and her baby, and I mean baby adopted sister are in the hospital but one that is in Canada, Hamilton to be exact.

Prue: Whoa, whoa you are saying that Paige's kid has been in the hospital for a month and you didn't say anything?

Primrose: Well in my time she was discovered tomorrow and the demon just reminded me of it. But I need to change the future so I need Tara here today or the hospital will be attacked and she will believe magic is evil and will be Wyatt's right hand man, I mean woman.

Prue: And the baby, what's her name?

Primrose: Well the family were going up to Nunavut for a funeral of the grandparents and she was only four days old so she doesn't have a name.

Prue: Oh,

Primrose wiped the remaining tears off her face and stood up off the bed.

Primrose: You ready to give you sister a heart attack?

Prue (laughs): You bet.

Primrose and Prue made their way back down stairs

**Charmed**

**Season 9 Episode 5**

**An Elders Mistake**

**Since this is a special two parter I don't need a Previously on Charmed so enjoy!**

Prue and Primrose walked into the living room to finder Piper, Phoebe and Paige sitting on the couch and chairs looking worried.

Paige (standing up): You okay?

Primrose: Yes but you might want to sit. (Paige sat looking more and more worried by the minute) So I have the power to put my own memories and fix erased memories of another person (Turned to look at Prue, who was standing behind her) Can you get Henry for me, just tell him that there is something that he needs to know at the Manor and that you are a whitelighter and a friend of the Charmed Ones.

At this Prue nodded and orbed off.

Paige: What does Henry have to do with this?

Primrose (sighed looking at Paige): All in good time Paige, all in good time. We have to wait for Henry for me to continue (Prue orbed back with Henry) Perfect now I can begin.

Henry (confused, walks over to his wife still looking at Primrose and Paige who are standing beside each other): Who are they?

Paige: Well honey, this is Primrose from the future and Prue …

Henry (Cut off Paige): You sister Prue.

Prue: The one and only!

Primrose: Henry please sit and be calm. I am going to place a memory of yours that has been erased from twelve years ago.

_(Making Paige and Henry sixteen and let's say seventeen)_

Primrose: Paige close your eyes and count to ten

As Paige closed her eyes Primrose placed her hand over Paige's eyes and after ten seconds she pulled away and snapped her finger and Paige open her eyes.

Paige (shocked): Oh my.

Primrose: Don't say anything until I am done okay?

Paige (still shocked): Yeah okay.

Primrose: Would you guys like the memories after I am done with Henry?

Piper: Only if it is important.

Primrose: Okay I'll give it to you. Henry close your eyes I am not going to hurt you.

Henry closed his eyes and Primrose repeated the action after ten second she snapped her fingers and moved on to Phoebe letting Henry digest all the new information he just received.

Primrose: You don't have to see it if you don't want to but I might help you with what we are going to do next.

Phoebe: Yes I want to know what got my baby sister so upset.

Primrose once again gave that set of memories to another person but when she moved on to Piper, Primrose was going to ask the same question to Piper as she did to Phoebe but before she could Piper nodded. Once finished with Piper, Primrose turned look at the three stunned Charmed Ones and Henry.

Primrose: I want to go get Tara from the hospital in Ontario and bring her back home but the one thing I ask of you Paige are you still allowed to foster?

Paige: Yes, why?

Primrose: Well Tara has a month old adopted sister left as an orphan because last month their parents died in a car accident. And in my time you took her in and became a mother to both of them, the one all of us could count on in time of need.

As Primrose was explaining the task at hand Henry was staring at the floor by his feet whispering to himself.

Henry (whisper): I am a father; I have a daughter named Tara. (to everyone): You said that the baby is a month old and that they were there since last month, does that mean she was only a couple days old?

Primrose: Yes, she was four days old when the accident happened, she is still so young and does have a family other than Tara and still has no name.

Henry (standing up): So what are we waiting for? I want to meet my daughters.

Paige (thought): Daughters, he wants the baby he never met, I love him so much.

Primrose: I have a few things you will need.

Primrose held out her hand and a small stack of papers orbed into it and she handed them to Paige.

Primrose: This is the papers saying you are eligible to foster, and the papers saying that she is in fact yours and Henry's daughter.

Paige (teared up): Thank you.

Primrose: Just doing what I came here for. You guys ready?

Phoebe & Piper: Yeah.

**Authors note: Thank you to my readers for taking the time out of their day to read and I am happy that you have got this far I am putting another poll up but is still want you to check out my other one you have until July 12****th**** 2013 to answer both polls, thank you and I hope to put the Charmed ones on more adventures for you to read.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Charmed**

**Season 9 Episode 6**

**The One Who Was Stolen.**

_Previously on Charmed…_

Prue: That is a good girl, how old are you any ways?

Primrose: fifteen.

Prue: Wow, you are so smart and still so young. You have been through too much for a girl of fifteen, so you going to tell me what happens?

Primrose: Okay, well, a while ago Paige met Henry like before she got her powers back.

Prue: What, what do you mean?

Primrose: Well, the Elders erased both Paige's and Henry's memories of their time with each other. Well they had a baby, when they lost their memories the Elders placed the baby with parent that never knew and will never know magic and well her parents died last month and she and her baby, and I mean baby adopted sister are in the hospital but one that is in Canada, Hamilton to be exact.

Prue: Whoa, whoa you are saying that Paige's kid has been in the hospital for a month and you didn't say anything?

Primrose: Well in my time she was discovered tomorrow and the demon just reminded me of it. But I need to change the future so I need Tara here today or the hospital will be attacked and she will believe magic is evil and will be Wyatt's right hand man, I mean woman.

Primrose: Yes but you might want to sit. So I have the power to put my own memories and fix erased memories of another person can you get Henry for me, just tell him that there is something that he needs to know at the Manor and that you are a whitelighter and a friend of the Charmed Ones.

Primrose: Henry please sit and be calm. I am going to place a memory of yours that has been erased from twelve years ago.

Primrose: Paige close your eyes and count to ten

As Paige closed her eyes Primrose placed her hand over Paige's eyes and after ten seconds she pulled away and snapped her finger and Paige open her eyes.

Paige (shocked): Oh my.

Primrose: Don't say anything until I am done okay?

Paige (still shocked): Yeah okay.

Primrose: Would you guys like the memories after I am done with Henry?

Piper: Only if it is important.

Primrose: Okay I'll give it to you. Henry close your eyes I am not going to hurt you.

Henry closed his eyes and Primrose repeated the action after ten second she snapped her fingers and moved on to Phoebe letting Henry digest all the new information he just received.

Primrose: You don't have to see it if you don't want to but I might help you with what we are going to do next.

Phoebe: Yes I want to know what got my baby sister so upset.

_Now…_

All six of them orb to the un-occupied elevator of St. Joseph's Hospital of Hamilton, Ontario, Canada. Primrose leaned over to push the button to take them to the fourth floor. Once the doors opened as Primrose lead them to the front desk.

Primrose: Hi, we are here to see Tara Micheals and the un-named baby girl for adoption.

Girl at the desk: I'm sorry, I can't let you see them without authority.

Primrose: No, I am sorry, my name is Primrose Madison and I am there social worker.

Primrose smirked as she handed the girl a piece of paper.

Girl: I am sorry Ms. Madison, right this way.

The desk girl who's name tag said Mandy lead the six to a room where a twelve year old is colouring at a table and a baby is sleeping in a cot.

Mandy: Tara you have visitors.

At the sound of Mandy's voice Tara turned around to look at the people standing in the door way of her room.

Mandy: I have to get back to the desk if you need anything the nurse is down the hall.

Tara: Okay, bye Mandy. (Tara turns her head) Rosie your back are you here to take me home.

Piper: Wait she knows you.

Primrose (ignored Piper): Yes I am here to take you home but you are going to stay with that lady (points to Paige) and that man (points to Henry).

Tara: But, I want to stay with you Rosie.

Primrose: I know Tara but they are amazing people and you may not know it but they love you and your sister.

Tara: Is she finally going to get a name?

Primrose: Yes she is.

Primrose walks over and picks up the now awake baby girl from the cot and hands her to Paige.

Primrose: So have you thought of a name for her?

Tara: Yeah, have you?

Paige: I think I did.

Paige whispered something into Henry's ear and he nodded.

Paige: I would like you to meet Patricia Elizabeth Micheals-Mitchel.

Tara: She is keeping my last name and is taking I am guessing your's.

Paige: Yes and I am hoping you do the same.

Henry: So how about it, you okay with living with us?

Tara (pauses): I guess it will be fun.

Tara ran over and hugged Henry as everyone in the background awws. All the noise must of alerted the nurses as one came into the room.

Nurse: Excuse me, who are you and what are you doing in here?

Primrose: I am Primrose Madison the girl's social worker and this is the girls new family. The two lovely people hugging and holding the children will be the parent and/ or already are.

Nurse: What are you talking about?

Primrose: Just over twelve years ago Tara Adrian Micheals was born to Paige Mathews and Henry Mitchel but at the time wasn't named yet, even before the poor baby received a name she was stolen out of her cot and placed at the door step of an orphanage and was later adopted by Adrian and Joseph Micheals. Since it is cruel to split up siblings Mr. & Mrs. Mitchel have decided to take both girls into their home.

**Thank you to my readers and reviewers sorry it took awhile to get this up i have been busy. I can't promise when I'll be posting soon I do know is the story is ****_FAR from over_****. Thanks for your time even though****_ i DON'T OWN Charme_****d.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Charmed**

**Season 9 Episode 7**

**The Truth of the Story**

_Previously on Charmed…_

Primrose: Yes but you might want to sit. So I have the power to put my own memories and fix erased memories of another person can you get Henry for me, just tell him that there is something that he needs to know at the Manor and that you are a whitelighter and a friend of the Charmed Ones.

Primrose: Henry please sit and be calm. I am going to place a memory of yours that has been erased from twelve years ago.

Primrose: Paige close your eyes and count to ten

As Paige closed her eyes Primrose placed her hand over Paige's eyes and after ten seconds she pulled away and snapped her finger and Paige open her eyes.

Paige (shocked): Oh my.

Primrose: Don't say anything until I am done okay?

Paige (still shocked): Yeah okay.

Primrose: Would you guys like the memories after I am done with Henry?

Piper: Only if it is important.

Primrose: Okay I'll give it to you. Henry close your eyes I am not going to hurt you.

Henry closed his eyes and Primrose repeated the action after ten second she snapped her fingers and moved on to Phoebe letting Henry digest all the new information he just received.

Primrose: You don't have to see it if you don't want to but I might help you with what we are going to do next.

Phoebe: Yes I want to know what got my baby sister so upset.

Nurse: Excuse me, who are you and what are you doing in here?

Primrose: I am Primrose Madison the girl's social worker and this is the girls new family. The two lovely people hugging and holding the children will be the parent and/ or already are.

Nurse: What are you talking about?

Primrose: Just over twelve years ago Tara Adrian Micheals was born to Paige Mathews and Henry Mitchel but at the time wasn't named yet, even before the poor baby received a name she was stolen out of her cot and placed at the door step of an orphanage and was later adopted by Adrian and Joseph Micheals. Since it is cruel to split up siblings Mr. & Mrs. Mitchel have decided to take both girls into their home.

_Now…_

Tara (shy): Excuse me? Did you just say they are my real parents and it wasn't their choice to give me up? I mean I knew I was adopted but they are my real parents?

Primrose: Yes they are honey, and the only reason they didn't come earlier when I did is because they were getting all the proof that you are biologically theirs. Okay, do you understand?

Tara: Yes, I do. When do we go to your house?

Paige: After we talk to the doctor. (looks to the nurse.)

Nurse: I will get Dr. Huntz.

The nurse left to retrieve the doctor. A few seconds later the nurse came back with the doctor.

Dr. Huntz: Hello, may I see your proof of you assumption?

Paige (hands him the papers): Here you are Doc.

Dr. Huntz: Everything looks in order but one thing you can't take the baby home without a foster certificate.

Paige (Hands the certificate to the doctor): Here and the baby's name is Patricia.

Dr. Huntz: Well since you have the social worker with you a guess you can take them they were only here because there wasn't any space in any orphanages near bye so no tests need to be done but the release papers need to be signed.

_*Next day at the Halliwell Manor.* _(The new kids have met Wyatt, Leo and Chris.)

Paige stands on the outside of the front door with Tara and a crying Patricia. She continuously knocks on the door while trying to keep the baby quiet.

Paige (tired): Come on Piper answer the door… Oh don't cry baby shh, shh, shh.

Piper: Coming!

Piper opens the door to see Paige in distress.

Piper: Paige what wrong?

Paige: Patricia won't sleep or stop crying I don't know what is wrong.

Piper led them to the living room.

Piper: You can go see Wyatt and Chris if you want they are in their room.

Tara: Okay (leaves)

Piper: Have you sung to her that worked with Wyatt.

Paige: No, I guess I haven't. (sang) You tuck me in,  
Turn out the light  
kept me safe and sound at night  
little girls depend on things like that

Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
had to drive me everywhere  
you were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
you would hold my hand and sing to me

Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be  
can't go far but you can always dream  
Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight.  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away

Turned around and you were there  
The two of us made quite a pair  
Daddy's little girl was here at last  
Looked away and back again  
Suddenly a year was ten  
Don't know how it got so far so fast

And yes dear, you don't understand  
It's not anything we planned  
Kind of makes you think it's meant to be  
I always knew the day would come  
You'd stop crawling, start to run  
Beautiful as beautiful can be

Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream  
Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away  
Got your wings, now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true

Butterfly fly away  
You've been waiting for this day  
All along you've known just what to do

Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly  
Butterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away.

****IMPORTANT** Authors note: I Know not my best but the first two people who can name this song and the artist gets a shout out in my next chapter and the first one chooses who (Out of the sisters and Primrose) is pregnant for the next chapter and the baby/Babies name(s). Thank you and I hope to hear from you all. **IMPORTANT****


	8. Author's Note

****IMPORTANT** ****Well done! To ****_Habiba_**** who was the first one to guess the song and artist. And to ****_JOY_**** for reviewing second! And this is my lame shout out to you! There will be more chances to choose important parts in the Charmed ones lives for now if Habiba would Personal Message me who they want the new parents to be and what their child(ren)'s name(s) to be! ******IMPORTANT****

If you want a chance to choose what is the next big demon that attacks in the next chapter you have to tell me who made up this quote and what it means:

_**'Water, water everywhere but not a drop to drink'**_

Same goes as last time the first person gets to choose the demon the second gets a shout out


	9. Chapter 8

**Charmed **

**Season 9 Episode 8**

**My daughters' first demon part I**

****IMPORTANT** ****Well done! To ****_Habiba_**** who was the first one to guess the song and artist.**

**And to ****_JOY_**** for reviewing second! And this is my lame shout out to you! There will be more chances to choose important parts in the Charmed ones lives for now if Habiba would Personal Message me who they want the new parents to be and what their child(ren)'s name(s) to be! ******IMPORTANT****

**On With the Story…**

_Previously on Charmed…_

Primrose: Just over twelve years ago Tara Adrian Micheals was born to Paige Mathews and Henry Mitchel but at the time wasn't named yet, even before the poor baby received a name she was stolen out of her cot and placed at the door step of an orphanage and was later adopted by Adrian and Joseph Micheals. Since it is cruel to split up siblings Mr. & Mrs. Mitchel have decided to take both girls into their home.

Dr. Huntz: Hello, may I see your proof of you assumption?

Paige (hands him the papers): Here you are Doc.

Dr. Huntz: Everything looks in order but one thing you can't take the baby home without a foster certificate.

Paige (Hands the certificate to the doctor): Here and the baby's name is Patricia.

Dr. Huntz: Well since you have the social worker with you a guess you can take them they were only here because there wasn't any space in any orphanages near bye so no tests need to be done but the release papers need to be signed.

Paige: Patricia won't sleep or stop crying I don't know what is wrong.

_NOW…_

*One Week Later Halliwell Manor*

Paige: Get the kids out of here!

Just as Paige said that a demon hit her with a fire ball. Phoebe rushes over to a fallen Paige as Piper fights off the demons and the kids orb away.

Phoebe: Paige! (crying) Paige, please wake up. (Places Paige's head on her lap.) No please, no!

The final demon was vanquished but they knew more would be coming. Piper came over to her sisters crying.

Piper: Please no, oh god no.

Phoebe looks up at Piper with tears streaming down her face. A big flash of light overcame the Manor and the sisters disappear.

A/N: I know very, very short but what can you do. It will be longer next chapter. I am SO sorry for the long wait and short chapter, I don't own a computer so getting the time to write is hard and I had Graduation then summer school then summer camp so I have been major busy. Again I have a contest for you to guess at I want to know what the following quote means and who wrote it… 'Water, water everywhere but not a drop to drink.'  The first person to guess it gets to name a new demon that you'll meet and if you read this chapter you know I can't continue without it and its powers and second gets a shout out for trying. Thanks for you participation and for taking the time to read this.


	10. Authors note VERY IMPORTANT

I have made you wait a while for an update but that is because nobody has given me an answer to my last question and i can't continue. So until someone reviews the right answer and personal messages me what they want the i can't continue i repeat review who said this... 'water, water everywhere but not a drop to drink' Thank you


	11. Another Important note from the ninja

Well congrats to a guest reader of the pen name Julia because the answer was S. T. Coleridge if you review what you wish the powers of this very secret demon and his name i can continue this story... thx for sticking with me. and for another contest if you can answer the fallowing riddles correctly you get to chose another character who comes from the future...

1. Name four days of the week that start with the letter "t"?

2. What would you be sure to find in the middle of Toronto?

3. A baseball team had won a game 19-17. No errors. But not a single man crossed the plate. How could this be?

Thx to all who participated, and i wish you better luck next time. I am still taking suggestions on who Primroses parents could be, and just because she is part whitelighter doesn't exclude Phoebe as a parent, if you wanted i could find away to make any pairings work. I also would like to add other magical based books, movies or tv shows into this story so you can make one of her parents from Charmed and one from something else... Thx for reading my ramblings and *if you skipped to the end of this authors note please read it. Don't be cheap!*


End file.
